The Interview
by xXLivingInTheMomentXx
Summary: Jacob Ben Israel interviews many of the Glee club members about their own Rachel Berry, revealing the true feelings of one HBIC. Follow Rachel and Quinn as they learn more about eachother and slowly fall in love, with the help of a sassy latina and a innocent blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! So sad. :(**

**This is my first time writing a glee fic, so please cut me some slack. I accept any critque on anything, so please review!**

* * *

"A loud mouth. I mean does she ever stop talking?"

"She's my fellow hot jew, what else do I need to say?"

"I would totally give her my sweet lady kisses, but she talks too much."

"The hobbit is a bother. She needs to get that huge imaginary stick out of her ass."

"She's alright."

"She steals all my solos."

"Does she even have a fashion sense? My five year old cousin dresses better than her."

"The girl doesn't even look at my abs!"

"Eh, I like her."

"She's going somewhere someday. People need to stop criticizing everything she does, because when she's up on stage receiving her first golden globe, oscar, or a tony everyone will see that she was the best thing to ever happen to this school."

The curly haired reporter eyes widen at this statement and puts the recorder down, looking at the blonde cheerleader in awe.

She arches an eyebrow and threatingly steps towards him, "Beat it freak." With that the boy runs away to post all of today's recordings and filmings on the blog.

"What the hell was that Quinn? I thought you hated man hands?" Sanatana asks, pushing off of the locker to walk beside the HBIC.

Brittany stares blankly ahead, "Maybe she wants some of Rachie's sweet lady kisses!"

Quinn growls under her breath and clenches her fists, "Stop calling Rachel that, and no Brittany I don't want her 'lady kisses'. I'm just sick and tired of people bullying her."

"You bullied her two years before, but now you're going to act all heavenly saint on us? Aw hells no! You want in her granny panties!" Sanatana declares loudly, causing the students daring enough to look their way.

Santana smirks proudly at Quinn's face and glares at the students looking. "What!? Don't you all have anything else to do in your stupid lives then stare at us?"

"Lord Tubbington stares at me all the time. I think he's on drugs."

Quinn ignores the both of them and walks away fast, pushing away freshman in her quake.

"She so wants Berry's cherry."

"Oooo! I want some icecream too! Can we go with Quinn?"

Santana smirks and links pinkys with the girl. "I don't think you want that kind of icrecream Britt. Comeon, lets go to glee club."

Couple by couple enters the choir room on time and take their seats to look at the middle aged man.

He takes his black expo marker and ignores all the mindless teenage chit chat as he writes one word in large print on the white board. Putting the cap back onto the marker, he puts a broad smile on his face and whirls around to face his students.

"Alright, so for this week's assignment we're going to do songs about-"

"Exscuse me , but may I cut in?"

Everyone groans as the tiny brunette walks in the middle of the room with her cellphone in hand, completely ignoring the teacher. "I would like to bring up the subject of my prescence in a certain blog." She narrows her eyes and continues, "Many of the people in this room commented on me and I would like to adress a few people on this."

Again she is met with groans of protest except from the blonde cheerleader.

"Kurt, I do have a fashion sense. I just choose to dress differently." Kurt snorts and covers his mouth, trying to hide his grin.

"Mercedees, I do not steal your solos. Mr. Schue picks whoever is the most beneficial to the competion, therefore why he picks me." Mercedees scoffs and jups up from her chair, "I can't believe you!"

"Thankyou for the compliment Noah, but stop being a neanderthal about it." Puck winks at her and leans back in his chair.

"Finn Hudson! We dated and i'm alright!? Please!"

"Santana.." She's cut off short as she receives a glare from the latina. "Nevermind."

"Brittany, I talk because I have a very extensive vocabulary that I like to use."

She stomps her foot down and looks at Sam with a death glare, "And for the very last time Sam, i'm a lesbian. I don't like abs on guys, just girls."

She huffs and walks back to her seat angrily. "Now continue Mr. Schue."

Mr. Scheu blinks slowly and clears his throat, "Um, as I was saying-"

"You're gay!?" Finn says as he looks at his former girlfriend.

Puck snickers and claps a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I always knew you would turn a girl gay. Nice job Hudson."

Rachel rolls her eyes at the two boys, "Finn did not turn me gay Noah. After dating him I come to terms with myself. Can we please move onto the lesson?"

"Right. Now this lesson-"

"I knew Berry was gay. My gaydar is never wrong!" Santana wriggles her eyebrows suggestively at Quinn, pointing at Rachel. "Your time has come my child." She whispers, smirking.

Quinn sits shocked and looks at the brunette in the front. "Oh my God."

"Please guys! Can we get on with this!?" The teacher pleads, trying to move the attention off of the star of Glee club.

The students nod and turn back to look at him. Will grins and gestures towards the word, "Story. For this week everyone will need to sing a song that tells a story about your life. Basically this is your theme song. So, everyone get in pairs and try to brainstorm with eachother about what to sing. Lets do it!" He claps his hands in finallity and walks into his office.

Whispers start to flow about Rachel as they get into pairs. The brunnete sits looking down with her hands in her lap by herself as everyone else gets together.

Santana nudges the blonde and points toward Rachel, "Well go on. Make your move girl."

Quinn glares at the latina, "I'm not gay." She stands up and walks down the risers. "Hey Rachel, wanna pair up with me?"

The brunnette's eyes light up as she grins. "Of course! Please, sit down."

Quinn takes a seat and chews on her lip, "So what do you think you're going to sing?"

"I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade by my idol, Barbara Streisand."

Arching an eyebrow, the cheerleader replies "But haven't you sung that already? I mean, you sing it great and stuff but it just seems a little too comfortable for you."

Rachel hums and looks down at her hands, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want everybody to talk about me if I sing the wrong song."

"When does Rachel Barbara Berry care about what people say?" She smiles and takes the brunette's hand in hers, squeezing it. "Sing what you want to sing, and sing it proudly."

Rachel looks up and smiles, "Thanks Quinn. Thankyou for what you said to Jacob earlier, it was very nice. I really didn't expect to hear it from you."

Quinn waves her off and grabs a notepad, "Don't worry bout it. Now I have this feeling that a certain someone wants to make a list of songs she wants to sing."

Rachel laughs and takes the notepad and starts writing down songs.

"So, you're gay huh?" Quinn eyes widen as she mentally smacks herself in the head. "I'm so sorry! I meant to ask it in a more polite. I'm such an idiot!" She sighs.

"It's okay Quinn." She chuckles and brushes some hair from her eyes. "But to answer your question, yes I am. Dating boy after boy and not finding love made me realize that I am attracted to females and not males. I've been atrracted to this one girl I know for a very long time, but I just realized it today."

Quinn nods and starts writing down songs on her sheet of paper easily, but can't keep her eyes off of the tiny girl beside her. Forcing herself to look at the list she tightens her hold on the pencil.

Stop staring Fabray, you're not gay damnit!

"Quinn?"

She jumps and smiles sheepishly at Rachel, "Yes?"

"May I borrow your eraser?"

"Sure."

Rachel reaches over Quinn's legs to grab the eraser beside the blonde, accidentally rubbing against the girl's thighs. Quinn closes her eyes tightly and doesn't notice the pencil breaking in her hand as she tries to keep calm.

"Get it get it Quinnie!"

The cheerleader snaps her eyes open to glare at her so called friend snickering in the corner. "Shut the hell up Santana and go back to making out with Brittany."

"I hate you."

Rachel blushes and hands Quinn back her eraser, "Sorry about that."

Quinn shakes her head, "No. Sorry about my dumb friend."

"Not dumb."

Smiling, Quinn stands up when the bell rings to get her stuff. "It was.. Great to be with you today Rachel. Remember, don't let anyone put you down. Your talented, smart, amazing, and gorgeous." She winks at the blushing brunette and grabs her duffel bag. "Seeya."

Santana walks past Rachel and turns around, "Hey Rachel, your mouth is open." She smirks and runs to catch up with Quinn. "Comeon B, we gots ta get our mack on before cheer practice."

Brittany giggles and walks by Rachel, "Bye Rachie!"

Rachel scoffs as the three of them exit and grabs her notepad. "What just happened?"

* * *

**Until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. I've tried asking Ryan but he always ignores me.**

* * *

"I'm not gay Santana!" The blonde pleads with the smirking girl as they run around the track under the watchful eye of one Sue Sylvester.

"You really are. You just don't know it yet."

"Dam-"

"Fabray! Get over here this instant!" Sue says into her bullhorn, making Quinn's blood run cold. She stops running and slowly walks over to her coach. "Yes coach?"

"I want you to keep an eye over that dumb Glee club for me. I know that curly-haired, sweater wearing, vomit inducing Schuester has something up his sleeve that I don't know about."

Sighing, she replies, "I will Coach."

Sue grins and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Of course you will. What else does a lowlife like you have to do? Absolutely nothing. Now be gone before I inhale some of your low self-worth."

Quinn grits her teeth and walks away from who she thinks is Satan itself, but then she sees Santana smirking at her and sighs. Santana's Satan.

* * *

Rachel looks around her empty house and frowns to herself, wondering who would be at her door at eight at night. The brunette shrugs and walks to the door, tightening her fluffy robe around her body.

She opens the door and gasps. "Satan? I mean, Santana! Hi?"

Santana smirks and barges in past Rachel, "Hey shorty." She flops onto the couch and moans, "Damn this feels like sex with Elton John! Magical." The latina laughs at her own joke and gazes around the living room.

"W-what are you doing here if I may ask so kindly?" Rachel asks, standing in the middle of the room wide-eyed.

"Can't I hang out with you? Jeez Berry, calm your tits."

"That is very rude! Where is Brittany!?"

"I think what you mean by that is, 'Where is Quinn?'. I came by myself because we need to have a little talk." Santana grins and stretches out farther, enjoying seeing Rachel squirm under her gaze.

"A-about what?" Rachel asks nervously as she takes a seat on the floor.

"You like Quinn."

"I-I do not!"

"Oh save it man hands. It's as clear as day, Quinn is just too oblivious to it all. So I'm gonna help." Santana smirks and waits for the brunette to reply.

"Why?"

"Quinn needs someone good for her, and as hard as it is to say it-" Santana takes a deep breath and frowns. "-you're nice and shit."

Rachel gasps and grins, jumping up and hugging Santana awkwardly. "Thankyou!"

"Get away from me RuPaul, you're making me have feelings."

Rachel hurriedly jumps away and sits down, but visibly vibrating from excitement. "So what are we going to first? Swoon her? Because I know plenty of songs that I can serenade her with in Glee club!"

"Aw hells no Berry, you are definitely not doing that. I have a better idea."

"What's it called?"

"What the Hell? It doesn't have a name." Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

"A plan aways needs a name Santana!" Rachel does the same as the cheerleader and pouts.

"Fine. We'll call it Operation getting in Quinn's granny Panties. That good enough for ya?"

"No! It'll be called Operation swooning Quinn." Rachel smiles, proud of herself. "Any objections?"

"That's a lame ass name, but sure. We can stick with that." The girl rolls her eyes at the excited brunette and stands up. "Oh and one more thing..."

Rachel's eyes widen, her body automatically curling into a fetal position. "Don't hit me!"

"Bitch please, I don't have time to hit your scrawny ass. Get up before you embarrass yourself more than you already have." Santana chuckles a bit and continues when Rachel stands up. "Before you came out of your huge closet filled with ugly sweaters and knee high granny socks, I was the only lesbian. But now you're with me in the lesbian group and we gots ta stick together. Alright?"

Rachel smiles a bit at Santana. Rachel knew she wasn't cold-hearted. "Of course Santana, and thankyou for coming over."

"No probs Berry. Tomorrow during our free period we'll start our plan."

"You never did say what the plan is exactly." Rachel interjects.

"Because you distracted me!" Santana huffs, "I'll tell you tomorrow. See ya midget." And with that the loud mouth cheerleader left, leaving Rachel to her thoughts about the ordeal.

* * *

"Hold on a second! Santana, I swear to God if it's you playing ding-dong ditch on me again I will personally kill you!" Quinn growls and flings open the door, her facial expression softening at the sight of her innocent friend Brittany.

"Hey Britt, sorry about that. Come in." She moves over a little and the tall blonde walks in.

She doesn't say anything but just stares at Quinn with a smile on her face. Quinn arches an eyebrow and sighs, "What Brittany?"

"Lord Tubbington never thought he would like my birdie, but now they're best friends. I even think he likes Arnie, even though Arnie's a guy and his arch nemesis." Brittany pats Quinn on the shoulder and walks into the kitchen. "I'm staying the night, and Santana is too." She comes back out with a bottle of chocolate syrup and donuts.

Quinn sighs and goes upstairs to hide all off her valuable possessions before the latina comes into her house, but she's secretly glad for the distraction. The thought of the loud mouth singer had wormed her way into her brain. All Quinn could think about before Brittany showed up was about Rachel, and that had scared her greatly.

"Hey bitches! The party's here and she brought alcohol!"

Quinn groans and hides the last of her things. "It's a good thing my mom isn't here." She whispers to herself, turning around and starting to head back downstairs.

"Where are you Q!? Please tell me you're not masturbating to Rachel's yearbook pictures!"

"It's a _very_ good thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't anything.**

_Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile! I haven't had much inspiration lately!_

The song is if you **Closer by Tegen And**** Sara. **If haven't heard it you should listen to it before you read this chapter.

_Santana is in italic, Rachel is in _**bold, **_and both is_ underlined.

* * *

The short brunette hurries to her locker with rapid speed as she looks from side to side.  
Breathing a sigh of relief she dumps her books inside and looks at her watch. "Free period. Okay Rachel, you can do this! Being inside a big empty auditorium with Santana won't be bad... Oh God i'm walking to my own funeral."

"Why are you walking to your funeral exactly?" A calm voice says from above her.

Rachel jumps back and looks up with wide eyes, "Um..." The tiny girl turns around and runs away from a confused Quinn, making Quin even more puzzled.

"Where the hell have you been Berry? Sitting in this auditorium alone gives me the creeps."

Rachel glares at the latina and sits down to collect her breathe. "I-i ran i-into Q-quinn."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You really need to get in shape. Anyway, lets just get into the plan. I have more important things to do during my free time."

"Like what!?"

"None of your damn buisness! Now, lets the master talk."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Fine. You may speak."

Santana smirks and hands Rachel a black bag and a manilla envelope. "This is step one; make Quinn want Rachel's man hands on her body."

Scoffing, Rachel replies, "My hands are lady like thank you very much!" She looks at the contents in her arms and looks back up at Santana, "How are we going to do that?"

Santana crosses her arms and nods to the bag, "Go and put the clothes on, we have alot of practicing to do."

Rachel grumbles but complies anyways as she walks to the girl's bathroom. She opens up the mysterious bag and gasps, "I've never seen this much leather in my life."

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Quinn sits down beside Brittany and opens up her book as she tunes out the chatter about cats and drugs. One remark from the innocent blonde makes her look up though as she looks around the room.

"Santana and Rachel are doing secret stuff so they're gonna be late."

Something inside Quinn boils and makes her seethe with rage.

"Are you okay Q? You're eyes are twitching and it's really weird."

Quinn immediately stops and sets down her book, "I'm fine Britt." Was she fine? She felt like she was about to explode, or kick a certain cherrio's ass.

...Was she... _Jealous_!?

_You're not jealous Quinn_, _because you're not gay_! Quinn shakes her head and crosses her arms as her lips form into a pout. _Not gay_.

The teacher walks in and this time all the students hush. He looks around the room and narrows his eyes, "Where is Rachel and Santana? Does anyone know?"

Brittany flings her hand in the air and bounces up and down. "I know, I know! Pick me!"

William sighs and points to Brittany, "Where are they Brittany?"

Brittany grins in triumph, "They're doing secret stuff."

"What kind of secret stuff?"

Before she can open her mouth to speak, a leather clad Rachel walks in followed by a smirking Santana.

Quinn can litterally feel the drool coming out of her mouth, but she really doesn't care at the moment.

"Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman." Finn whispers to himself.

"Hm, that outfit is deemed acceptable." Kust says, Merceedes nodding with him.

Puck grins and wolfwhistles while Brittany stares at a peice of dust floating past her vision.

Rachel pulls her leather jacket closer together while she remembers what Santana had taught her. _Stand up straight, smirk, and look sexy._

She smirks at Mr. Schue, "I actually have a song I would like to sing if you don't mind."

Mr. Schue shakes his head and goes to sit down. "I really need a new job." He mutters.

Rachel stands in the center of the room as Santana hands the band copies of the song. Quinn arches an eyebrow at Santana, " Are you two seriously going to do a duet?"

Santana grins even wider if possible and nods, "Yeah Q. Got a problem with it?"

Quinn shakes her head and puts a fake smile on her face, "Not at all."

"Good, i'd hate for you to get your underwer all up in a bunch." Santana comments, then turns around and sits on the piano.

The music began to play and Quinn's eyes widens. "You've got to be kidding me."

Brittany shakes her head, "I don't think they're joking Quinn."

**All I want to get is a little bit closer**  
**All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

The brunette smirks and starts walking up the risers and sits down in the seat below Quinn. Quinn stares at Rachel unbelievingly just like all of the other glee club members.

**Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer**  
**Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer**

Rachel stands up and slips off her jacket, tossing it to a dumbfounded Finn making Quinn growl under her breathe.

**The doors are open, the wind is really blowing**  
**The night sky is changing overhead**

Santana grins and stands beside Rachel as the chorus starts.

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

Both girls dance around the piano, clearly forgetting their hatred for eachother in that moment. Brittany stands up and starts dancing towards Santana, making all of the glee club get up and dance (excluding Quinn).

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately_ is how to get you underneath me

Quinn sits even farther in her chair and pouts.

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

Rachel sees Quinn sitting by herself and smirks, mentally preparing herself for the plan.

The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead

She continues singing as she walks up to Quinn and offers a hand for the girl. Quinn smiles lightly and takes her hand, ignoring the knot in her stomach. The pair runs down to the others and dances while singing. What they did not see, nor did anyone else in the room, was a camera poking through the door.

**It's not just all physical**  
**I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**  
**So let's make things physical**  
**I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

Rachel took a daring move and wraps a hand around Quinn's waist.

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

Quinn bites her lip and dances away from her.

Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me

Rachel frowns but continues singing anyways.

_It's not just all physical_  
**I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

**I won't treat you like you're typical**  
**I won't treat you like you're typical**

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

The music ends and Rachel forces a smile on her face as her friends hug her. Her and Santana need to work harder, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Number one on my list of things I don't own: Glee**

* * *

"It didn't work Santana! I personally recall you telling me that, 'Quinn will be begging on her knees for you by the time we're finished."

"Shutup midget and let me talk." Santana said with a glare.

The brunette quickly quieted down and sat down on her pink bed.

Santana smirked with satisfaction. "Now, Quinn is a girl who needs time. You have to swoon her over a period of time. I guess yesterday at Glee was a little too bold of a move for her. We gots to be subtle stubbles."

Rachel shook her head, "Just let me do this by myself Santana. I appreciate all of your help, but I really think I just need to be me."

The latina narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Rachel threatingly. Rachel stood up and matched Santana's stance. "I'm not backing down Santana. We're going to do this my way, and my way only."

Santana sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine Berry, we'll do this your way." She grinned, "You have some real balls sometimes Rachel. I like that."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thankyou for the compliment, but I think I need to be alone to think."

Santana nodded and patted Rachel on her shoulder awkwardly, "Alright Berry, see ya in Glee today." She left the Berry household, leaving Rachel to her thoughts before school started for the day.

She got out her notepad and looked at the song she had started to write, "I still haven't completed my Glee assignment." She added a few more verses to the song and put it back in her drawer.

"Back to my own personal prison."  
-

"Why have you been spending all of your time with Rachel lately Santana?" Quinn asked with narrowed eyes, aiming at the smirking girl doing laps beside ber.

She was just curious, that's all.

Santana laughed at her friend. "If I wasn't mistaken i'd say you are jealous."

Brittany, on the other side of Quinn nodded in agreement. "Lord Tubbington sometimes get jealous and eats my fish!"

Quinn scoffed, "Why would I be jealous? I'm just worried about Rachel's health!"

"Mhm sure Quinnie. Yesterday you looked like you was constipated when you saw me and Rachel in Glee."

Quinn shook her head and ran ahead of the two. Sure, Glee club yesterday was a little.. un-nerving with Rachel grinding up on her in those tight leather clothes, but anyone would feel the same as her situation too. Right!?

She growled and ran faster then she have ever ran, earning a whistle blow from Sue. "Slow down Barbie! We have three more hours of practice and I don't want my head cheerleader dying before the big competion! Then you may run until your fat heart explodes."

Quinn slowed down, and almost immediately Santana caught up to her. "Was you dreaming about Berry? Cause oh my God, that girl has got the nicest ass-"

"STOP!"

"I like her legs!"

"I do too Britt. Those legs have got it going on!"

"UGH!"

* * *

"Hello Quinn."

"Oh hey Rachel." Quinn nervously replied as she shut her locker. "What's up?"

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn with wide brown eyes, "My locker won't open.. I have my vegan lunch in it, and I need it to properly function for the rest of the school day. Can you please open it? For me?"

Quinn looked at her as her resolve broke. "Okay, i'll try to open it for you." How could she say no to a face like that? Her lunch could wait.

Rachel grinned and took off into the direction of her locker. Once she was there she looked both ways to see if anyone was looking. Seeing no-one she quickly put on a frown and beated on her locker so Quinn would her.

Quinn peeked into the other hallway and saw Rachel beating on her bland locker. "So what happened to it?" She walked up to it and furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to open it.

"It's stuck! I'm sure you're strong enough to open it.." Rachel said with a blush.

Quinn smirked, "I am strong enough." She pulled on the handle again and growled. She kept trying to open it but to no avail did it open. "I got this damnit!"

Halfway through lunchtime, and Quinn was still trying to open Rachel's locker.

Rachel groaned, "Quinn, just give up. We can get a janitor."

"No Rachel, let me open this locker for you."

Rachel sat down on the floor. Maybe she really did get her locker stuck. She watched Quinn punch, kick, and even scream at her locker until she decided she had watched enough. "Hey Quinn, I think there's a crowbar in the closet down the hallway."

"Really? I'll be back!" Quinn sped off down the hallway as Rachel jumped up and opened her locker. She shut it back lightly and sat back down while Quinn came back with a large crowbar.

"This should do it." She opened it and was knocked to the ground by hundreds of yellow daisies.

"Oh my gosh! What is all this!?"

Rachel smiled, "A little bird told me that this is your favorite type of flower." She had actually forced Puck to tell her with the promise of burning his Xbox and his games.

Quinn felt her eyes fill with tears, "Wow Rachel, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.." She got up and brushed all of the flowers into a pile. She pulled Rachel up and hugged her tightly. "Thankyou, so much." She smiled. This was definately worth missing her lunch for.

She walked into the lunchroom with a pile of daisies in her arms and a bright smile on her face. Rachel followed with a small smile and bright eyes.

Santana watched them both and scoffed, "Berry can swoon a girl by herself? Aw man."

Brittany grinned and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder, "You can swoon me if you want Sanny."

Santana smiled and took her hand, "I will Britt."

* * *

All of the members walked in one by one into the auditorium until all of them was there- excluding the teacher.

Rachel sat behind Santana and bent down to talk to her. "I throughly swooned her today during lunch."

"Oh I saw Berry. I almost threw up my mystery meat by the way Quinn was talking. 'Oh Rachel is so nice' and all that nasty ass shit."

Rachel beamed and leaned back in her seat. Quinn turned around and waved at Rachel. Rachel happily waved back, and soon Quinn found herself walking up to Rachel's isle. She sat down beside the brunette and took out her book as walked in.

"Alright, who has got a song for the assignment?"

Tina and Mike did a duet, Sam, Kurt, Mercedees, and Puck sang solos. Rachel couldn't pay attention to any of them, because her eyes was trained on the blonde haired beauty. Her eyes always betrayed her emotions, and the one emotion Rachel could pick out when Kurt sang about forbidden love was sadness.

By the time the meeting was over, Quinn left with tears in her eyes. Rachel tried to follow her, but Santana stopped her. "Don't Rachel, when she's get like that it's best to give her some time. You can talk to her tomorrow." Santana and Brittany left, as did the others, except for Finn.

Rachel sighed and grabbed her sheet music and her bag. "Hey Rachel.."

"Hello Finn."

Finn smiled nervously and rubbed his palms together. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house? Mom really misses you."

Rachel looked at him angrily, "Finn, i'm not interested. Please do give Carole my best though."

Finn frowned, "Okay Rachel. See ya later." He exited the auidtorium, leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

"I need to talk to Quinn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... Yet.**

**Santana willl be singing in bold, and Quinn will be singing in bold underlined.**

* * *

_Hay babe, wnt 2 cum ova? Im at da house by myslf_ -Puck

Quinn groaned as she read the text and rubbed her face.

_Puck, this is a bad time right now. Stop texting me and go play call of duty or something_. -Quinn

She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes as her ipod switched to her favorite song.

Her phone vibrated once, then twice, then three times. She couldn't take it anymore so she hit the message icon and read the first message.

_Srry Quinn. Txt ya latr_ -Puck

She erased it and read the second one.

_Hello tubbers. I have your medical files in my hand and I can see that you have gained one pound since last year. This is highly unacceptable. Lose the weight tubby_. -Sue

Quinn's eyes widened. "How did she get my medical files!? And my number!?"

She erased it quickly out of fear and checked her last message.

_Hello Quinn. I noticed at the end of Glee club you was rather upset. Santana told me not to talk to you whilst you are in this state, but I feel like I need to. Can I come over_? -Rachel

Quinn sighed and looked around her room. She left glee club to get away from the girl, and now she wanted to come into her house? _Great_.

_Sure Rach. Just come on into my room when you get here_. -Quinn

She jumped when her phone vibrated, "Okay, that was fast."

_Actually Quinn, I need you to come to your backyard_. -Rachel

The blonde raised an eyebrow and quickly typed a reply.

_Um,why_? -Quinn

Rachel rolled her eyes from her seat on the grass and texted the stubborn girl back.

_It'll be worth it Quinn! Just please, come down here?_ -Rachel

Quinn huffed and rolled out of her bed. She begrudingly walked down the stairs and out of the back door. When she saw the sight before her though, her face erupted in a grin so wide it looked like her face would crack at any moment.

"I know you was upset.. So I thought this would maybe cheer you up?"

Rachel sat on the grass, in the middle of a hundred candles. Which really, was a fire hazard to the extreme if she would've thought about it. Beside her was a grill which had something cooking in it, but Quinn knew what it was by the smell.

"Bacon! Of course this'll cheer me up!" She smiled sheepishly at the bright brunnette and cleared her throat. "I mean um.. yeah.. sure."

Rachel rolled her eyes and set out her food, "Although I hate the fact that I now know how to make grilled bacon, it's worth it to see you happy."

Quinn resisted the urge to hug Rachel, so she just smiled and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Thanks Rachel.. It means alot." Rachel grinned at Quinn and hugged her tightly.

"It's my pleasure!"

Quinn closed her eyes and hugged her back, but soon the smell overpowered her. "Okay, so i'm hungry."

Rachel laughed and pulled away to get the food. They both sat down on the grass and spent hours talking, eating, laughing, and eventually, looking at the stars above.

* * *

"You two aren't dating yet? Damnit Berry!"

Rachel flinched away from the angry cheerleader infront of her. She had came home from Quinn's house and found the latina in her room scrolling through her computer.

"It wasn't the right time Santana! I just wanted to make her happy again." Rachel defended herself.

Santana snorted and spinned around in her chair, "Rachel, do you know why she was upset?"

"Well... No.."

"Because of what gay Hummel sang in glee club for that stupid assignment! That stupid song about forbidden love and all that sappy shit."

Rachel's mouth formed as an O and she looked at Santana with realization. "Oh."

Santana chuckled, "Sometimes I think i'm the one who should be in the advanced classed instead of you Berry."

Santana received a slap on the back of the head for the comment, "Oh comeon. It was obvious!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I was so concerned for her that I overlooked it in my worry."

"Sure troll."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Ugh, fine." Santana grabbed her jacket and strolled out of her room, but not before throwing a bag at Rachel's face and muttering, "Keep wearing sexy clothes Berry. I noticed the dumb zebra sweater you had on today."

Rachel shook her head and tossed the bag aside for the time being. Right now she had to finish her song before tomorrow, and it had to relay all her emotions in it.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Alright, who's going to sing today? I want some real over powering emotion guys!" Mr. Schue said, running a hand through his thick hair.

A tan hand was raised into the air, surprising all of the glee club.

"Sanatana? You want to sing?"

Santana smirked and stood up from the risers, "Yes, I have a song that explains my life perfectly."

Quinn scowled at her so called best friend and peeked over at the small diva, who only had a look of confusion on her face.

The latina nodded at the piano player, who grimaced in reply and started playing the music.

"Oh God." Quinn whispered, only making Rachel all the more confused. "It's freaking Maroon five."

Brittany squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

Santana leaned against the piano and smiled at Brittany warmly.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

Santana walked up the risers past Quinn and knelt infront of her best friend, her crush, and her light.

**I drove for miles and miles and**

**wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but**

**somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

The latina's eyes teared up as she took Brittany's hand. Brittany only smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You come anytime you want, yeah**

Santana hated that the glee club would see her cry, but she was doing this for a reason. To show her love to Britt, and to show Quinn that she can love without judgement.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on the corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time** **she falls**

**Yeah**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**Santana stood up and moved back down to the piano, tears running down her face rapidly.**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain,oh**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

Quinn frowned and looked down as she sang softly as Santana continued to pour her heart out.

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah, yeah**

Santana wiped her eyes and sang the final verse of the song.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

All of the members shot up to hug Santana, but Brittany hurled towards her and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel smiled at the couple and hugged Quinn.

"They're so sweet together."

Quinn faked a smile and nodded, "Yeah."

But all Quinn could think of was, _I want us to be like that_.

"So anybody else got a song they would like to share?"

Everyone else except for Quinn and Rachel sang their songs, and Rachel decided she would sing hers at another time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

So this chapter is sad. I'm still kinda depressed about Cory Monetieth dying, so i'm dedicating this chapter to him, Lea, and his family.

* * *

"Please shutup about Berry already! I feel like i'm about to puke rainbows." Santana exclaimed from her spot on the Fabray couch.

"I did that once."

Quinn frowned and leaned back in her comfy chair, "She hasn't even sang her song for the assignment Santana. That's not like her."

"Neither have you."

"That's beside the point. I haven't even found a song yet."

Santan rolled her eyes, "I sang my song, so you gotta sing yours. It's Friday tomorrow Q."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "I know that. I hated your song, too."

The latina laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, "Oh please. There wasn't a fucking dry eye in the room, including you."

"It was my allergies."

"Bull."

"No San, she has allergies. She had some in the bathroom in cheer practice too!" Brittney said, looking at Santana seriously.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Why was you crying?"

Quinn bit her lip, "I wasn't. I think you two need to leave.. Mom's coming home soon."

Santana frowned at her friend, "Really Q? She went to visit your sister for three days."

Quinn closed her eyes and cursed herself under her breath. "That doesn't matter. I need some alone time."

Brittney got up and hugged Quinn around the shoulders, "Hope your allergies get better Quinn!"

Quinn smiled painfully at the girl, "Me too Britt."

Santana watched her leave, and she walked up to Quinn. "It's okay to love, okay? Everything'll be alright..." She smiled at the girl and walked to the door. "And don't be such a bitch, jeez."

Quinn was then by herself in the large house, and she'd never felt so alone.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes and let the tears run down her pale face.

* * *

"Oh girl, you look fine in that!"

Rachel blushed, "Santana, I like this... But, I want to sing the song as myself.. Not as this."

Santana groaned, "Fine Berry! No more leather! Dress up as a preschooler, I don't care!"

Rachel grinned, "Thankyou. Now, I prefer the teddy bear sweater. What do you think?"

With another groan she replied, "Do whatever the hell you want."

"I think i'll go with the teddy bear."

"Great."

Rachel plopped on her feet, "So how was Quinn after school?"

"Eh."

She frowned and looked at the girl, "What?"

Santana shrugged, "I think I hit a major dam when I sang that song. She was in a pissy mood."

Brittney raised up off of the floor and nodded, "Her allergies are really bothering her."

Rachel looked at Santana confused, "Huh?"

"Her eyes are 'watering up' alot."

Rachel bit her lip, "Oh."

"Yep."

"Do I need to go talk to her?"

Santana scoffed, "Hell no!"

Rachel pouted from her spot on the bed, "Why not?"

"You'll make it worse."

"I will not!"

Brittney popped up again, but this time with the journal. "What's this?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she lunged for Brittney's hand, "No!"

Santana grinned and grabbed it before she could get it. "What's so important about it Berry?"

"Just give it to me!" She pleaded.

Santana shook her head and opened it up to the front page, "You make me?"

Rachel sighed, "It's the song i'm singing for glee."

Santana scanned the page quickly and rubbed her eyes, "Damn Berry, this is kinda beautiful."

Rachel shrugged, "I've been writing it since the beginning of this week."

"Since that interview Jacob Ben idiot had?"

"Yes."

"I like it."

"I do too!" Brittney said. "You'll get lady kisses for sure!"

Rachel blushed a deep red and quietly thanked the both of them.

"So we gots to go. You know, gots to gets my mack on and stuff."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, "See you tomorrow. Bye Brittney."

"Bye Rachy!"

"See ya midget."

When the both of them was out of her sight she put on her jacket and ran out of the house to Quinn's residence.

Out of breath, even though her house was one minute away, she knocked on the mahogany door and stood patiently outside.

When the door opened, she was met with a sight that broke her heart.

Quinn had mascara down her face and on her shirt, she was visibly shaking from head to toe, and eyes held such pain and sorrow that it made Rachel's eyes fill with tears. "Oh Quinn!"

"I-i can't talk r-right now." She said with a weak voice.

Rachel shook her head and pushed past her, "No, i'm staying. Clearly you're hurt and I feel the need to stay."

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay."

Rachel hugged her tightly and smoothed her hair down, "What's the matter?"

"I-i'm doing something r-really bad."

Rachel frowned deeper and moved them over to the couch, never letting go of the shaking girl. "Like what?"

"I'm like s-someone I shouldn't."

Rachel felt her heart break into a million peices, but she held back the pain. Right now she needed to help Quinn. "Liking someone isn't so bad. It's a good thing." Even if it wasn't her.

Quinn shook her head and jumped up. "No! It's horrible! All my life i've been told what I need to do, what I should do, and I can't do it because I like someone that's forbidden!" With a scream she flung herself at the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She punched the hard wall and screamed in pain.

Rachel jumped up and ran over to Quinn, "Did you break your hand!?"

"Who cares, I don't need it anyways."

Rachel sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Let's go to the ER. You've broke it obviously."

Quinn shook her head, "I can go by myself."

"I'm going Quinn."

Sighing, she relaxed into the smaller girl's body, "Alright."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's keys and soon they were in the ER. They put a cast on the girl's arm and a sling, and with a bottle of pain killers and a expensive medical bill, the two were back at the Fabray house.

"Comeon Quinn, lets go to your room." Rachel told the high blonde.

Quinn giggled and poked Rachel's nose, "Boop."

"Quinn-"

"Boop."

"Qu-"

"Boop."

Rachel growled and pulled her up the room. "Take off your shirt."

"Already? You're such a charmer Rachel Berry!"

Rachel pinched her nose and grabbed a washcloth, gently washing Quinn's face. "I know I am."

Quinn grinned and lifted her hand to cup Rachel's face. "You're pretty."

Rachel blushed, "And you're high on painkillers."

She finished washing her face and helped Quinn take off her shirt and pants. Rachel tried to ignore the fact that Quinn was in her underwear infront of her. "Where's your pajamas?"

"The closet."

She picked out some deemable pajamas and helped Quinn put them on. "Alright, go to sleep."

"Rach!"

Rachel turned to the girl, "Yeah?"

"Cuddle with me?" She asked. Rachel felt her heart break all over again.

"Of course." She crawled beside Quinn and felt arms around her stomach. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem."

Quinn giggled and turned Rachel's head with her hand. She gently kissed her on the lips for just a second, but that was all Rachel needed. Fireworks went off in her head like all of the other cheesy movies, and she felt her lips tingling. It was perfect... Until she realized what happened.

Quinn Fabray kissed her.. While she was on painkillers.

Rachel's eyes teared up, "Oh no."

"I love you Rachy."

And so when Quinn finally fell asleep for the night, Rachel cried her heart out and let all of the emotions come out. Because tomorrow was going to be a new day, and Rachel was going to make sure Quinn didn't know about the kiss.

* * *

**_One more chapter and the story will come to a finish. Thanks to all who read this chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Last chapter of the story. :( I thought I would go ahead and finish this story so I can devote my time to _Worlds Apart A Twisted Love Story. _Haven't read it yet? Check it out.**

**The song Rachel will sing is something I came up with for the story.**

**So here you go, the final chapter of _The Interview_.**

* * *

"My arm hurts so bad. Can I have another pill?"

Rachel groaned and set Quinn's book bag on the ground, "For the third time, no! You can't be high at school! Just take a tyenol, alright?"

Quinn pouted from the bed and looked at the brunnette with puppy dog eyes, "But it didn't help. Please Rachy?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and her determination broke, "Ugh. I'll cut it in half. You can take a half now, and a half at lunch."

Quinn grinned and got up, picking her backpack up with the un-injured arm. "Thanks." Quinn had woken up at five that morning with her good arm around Rachel Berry, so that made her very happy that morning.

That is, until she remembered she had broken her hand in a fit of rage. But still, the outcome was pretty good for her. "Are you driving me to school?"

Rachel smiled, "No, i'm making you walk to school with a broke arm. Get to walking Fabray!"

Quinn laughed and gently nudged her, "Oh haha. They keys are on the counter downstairs."

"Oh and why can't you ge-"

Both girls jumped at the sound of a car honking. "Who's that!?"

Quinn peeked out of the window and sighed, "It's Santana and Brittany. They're supposed to pick me up for cheer practice this morning."

Rachel immediately grabbed her clothes from yesterday and took off down stairs, leaving a confused Quinn in the room by herself.

Rachel opened the door to Santana's SUV and got in the back quickly. "I've had the worst night Santana!"

Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes and looked back to Rachel, "What are you doing at Quinn's house Berry?"

"I went to Quinn's house because I wanted to despite what you said. When I got there Quinn was crying so I comforted her and she said she was in love with someone she should'nt which broke my heart. Anyway she got mad and punched a wall, rather hard, broke her hand and had to go to the hospital. We came home, she kissed me, I cried some more. Because she was high and that was her first kiss, which really is horrible. She said she loved me, but she loves someone else. So now she's coming to the car with a broke arm and i'm devastated but we have to act happy so she won't know about the kiss. Okay!? Okay." She all said it in one breath and put on a wide smile.

"She kissed you!?"

"Who kissed who?" Quinn said, looking puzzled and frazzled as she tried to open the door. Rachel leaned over and pulled on the door handle, "I was just telling them about the time at Dance camp I had my first kiss."

Brittany blinked, "What?"

Santana cleared her throat nervously, "Major bore Q. You don't want to hear it. Hey, what happened to your arm? Masturbate too much?"

Rachel felt a real smile fall upon her face, "Good one."

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw her bag in the back, "Just take me to school."

"Oh so you did! I knew it!"

Quinn growled and wrapped her good arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Just drive!"

Rachel's smile faltered at the action, and she sighed sadly. Santana looked in the rearview mirror and frowned in concern. She would have to talk to midget later.

* * *

"Rachel Berry!"

Rachel turned around and immediately turned back around to hide somewhere in the crowd.

"Rachel Berry! I see you! Is it true that your broke Quinn Fabray's hand?"

Rachel scoffed and stopped in her tracks. "Why would I break her hand?"

Jacob grinned, "Sources say that they saw you and Quinn at the Lima Regional County Hospital. Is that true?"

"Yes. I was being a good friend and I took her to the emergency room."

He hurriedly wrote it down on his notepad. "How did she break it?"

"Goodbye Jacob. Please, please take a shower tonight." She ran away from him and slid into the lunchroom.

"Woah Rach! Slow down there." Quinn smiled and caught her with her good arm.

Rachel panted out of breath, "Thankyou."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Why are you out of breath?"

"Jacob" She gasped for air. "Ben" She really needed to workout more. "Israel."

"Did he try to pester an answer out of you about my arm?"

She only nodded, but that was enough for Quinn. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"No!"

"Why not?" By this time she was walking out of the lunchroom with all eyes on the two.

"You're hurt! Please Quinn, don't!" Rachel pleaded with the angry blonde.

Quinn looked at Rachel's pleading eyes and sighed, "Oh alright. I'll tell Santana to slushy him."

Grinning, Rachel kissed a blushing Quinn on the cheek. "Thankyou."

Quinn smiled shyly and shifted feet, "No problem Rach." Rachel skipped away from Quinn, and Quinn couldn't help but grin. But there was still that small voice in the back of her head telling her how wrong it was.

* * *

"Alright. We have two people left to sing for their assignment, and they need to sing their songs today. So who's going first?" The teacher sat beside Kurt and looked at the two nervous girls. "Well?"

Quinn looked at each of the expectant faces and sighed, "Alright. I'll go first."

"Yeah! Go tubby!"

"Shutup Santana and let me sing my song!" She huffed exasperatedly and sat on top of the piano. "Puck."

Puck smirked and picked up his guitar in the corner, "Hit it Quinn."

Quinn nodded to the piano player, and soon the soft music of the keys flowed through the room. Quinn closed her eyes and let her emotions pour out through the song that only she would understand.

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest**  
**Or the girl who never wants to be alone**  
**I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning**  
**'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

It meant so much more to her than alcohol.

**Ah the sun is blinding**  
**I stayed up again**  
**Oh, I am finding**  
**That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're my protection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence**  
**The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**  
**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**  
**I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?**

**Ah, the night is calling?**  
**And it whispers to me softly come and play**  
**Ah, I am falling**  
**And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down**  
**Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round**  
**Looking for myself - SOBER _[x2]_**

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad**  
**Till you're trying to find the you that you once had**  
**I have heard myself cry, never again**  
**Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend**

**Oh Oh**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober**

**Oh Oh**

**I'm safe**  
**Up High**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**How do I feel this good sober?**

**Will I ever feel this good sober?**  
**Tell me, No no no no no pain**  
**How do i feel this good sober?**

Now she let the tears roll down her face. People awkwardly applauded her performance, while others cried with her. Rachel walked down the risers and met Quinn halfway with a tight hug.

"It's okay Quinn." Rachel smiled softly and rubbed her back until Quinn quit crying. They both awkwardly parted, Quinn went to her chair in the back beside Santana, and Rachel went to the piano.

"So um.. This is an original song I wrote last week. It's about a special person who's changed my life in such a short span of time. Although they don't feel the same about me-" She took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. "-I'm not going to stop liking them. So... Yeah." She smiled at the confused faces and played the piano beautifully.

**I've never really loved anyone**

**Always obsessed with myself**

**Everyone telling me to be who I am**

**Rachel paused and bit her lip. It was true, and she knew it.**

**Well It's a hard thing to do**

**When you don't even really know you**

Before she thought she would was just another annoying person who sang show tunes. But now she was more. So much more.

**But you found me**

**Made me, happy**

**You put this spark in my eyes**

**You're my best friend**

**You're my deep end**

**So when everything else is wrong**

**You make me strong**

**You make me, strong**

She got up from the piano and walked over to the band. She couldn't look at Quinn right now.

**So I'll believe in myself**

**You can put my heart to the test**

**Give it an interview**

Yeah it was a pun, she had to put it in there.

**I don't care what you do**

Sitting beside the guitar players she finally took a chance to look at Quinn. She looked... happy?

**Because you found me**

**Made me happy**

**You put this love in my heart**

**You're my best friend**

**You're my deep end**

**Cause when everything goes wrong**

**You make me strong**

**You make me strong**

**You make me strong**

Everyone roared with applause. Mr. Schue stood up and clapped Rachel on the shoulder, "I think we should sing that one at Sectionals!"

Rachel smiled brightly and hugged him, "Great!"

All of the members walked down to hug Rachel. She received their love with a smile on her face. "Thanks guys!"

Glee club finished for the day, and everyone left to go to their vehicles.

"Rachel Berry."

Rachel turned around and smiled at Quinn, "Quinn Fabray."

"That was a beautiful song." She hugged the diva to her tightly.

Giggling, she returned the hug. "Thankyou."

So maybe everything wasn't good in their relationship yet. Quinn was in love with someone who Rachel didn't know about, but she would fight for her.

Quinn knew loving Rachel was wrong, so she won't love her. She'll just be friends with her. At least that's what she thinks.

So they both walked to her car hand in hand, with a bright smile on both of their faces and an undeniable love for eachother in their hearts.

**-The End-**

* * *

**If I get enough people telling me they want a sequel, I will do one for you guys. I have some ideas rolling around in my crazy head for a sequel, but it's entirely up to you all.**

**Song was Sober by P!nk**

**So that's all of the story. Thanks for all of the love i've received for this story. I love each and every single one of you. Goodbye for now.**


	8. INFORMATION ON SEQUEL

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT **

**Due to the overwhelming response for a sequel, I went ahead and wrote up the first chapter on the sequel!**

**It's called _The Plan_, and I posted it!**


End file.
